Power Rangers Coaster Force
Power Rangers Coaster Force is the 31st season of Power Rangers based off the 44th Sentai, Jettacosta Sentai Himitusranger. This is the first season with a team of college students, which was used for the 12th Sentai, Liveman. The events of this series will continue in Power Rangers Nitro. Production The series was shot as various campuses throughout California, with most interiors being sound stages. They also got licenses from Cedar Fair to use their ride names for the series. Plot The series follows 3 frat boys and their discovery that 2 of their closest "girlfriends" are not mortals, but androids who's past has been kept secret by Professor Charles Lashing, an engineering professor. He knows more, that ages ago, monsters walked the earth, but the Nitro Rangers (made up of the first students of Reefside High) sealed them away. Now their threat has risen again and plan to rise and bring eternal knight so their master, Vladsmir, can take his seat in Edinburgh, Scotland. To stop this, they must become the Power Rangers Coaster Force and learn from the quirks of all the types. Teddy-Flyers and Wingriders, Mel-Launch coasters, Seamus-Woodies and bobsleads, Fiona-airtime machines and vertical drop coasters, Peter-small coasters, and experimental rides. They are eventually joined by Takshiel and Stella (old coasters/Legacy). Cast Coaster Force Rangers Main Article: Coaster Force Rangers See Also: ''Power Riders (team) *Power Riders Only Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa (Frenemies) Allies Main Article: Wild West Coasters * Jeff (Dream/flashbacks) * Jessica Shwartz (Dream Only) * Professor Charles * Kappa Sigma Tau ** Micheal Bolt ** Wallace Hightower Civilians * Cal Reef ** Wolf Pack Captives ** Dr. Anistad ** Dean Riley Jacobs Stradun * Count Vladsmir ** Kosarin ** Jezella (portrayed by Maya LeClark) *** Necro *** Bauri *** Wing-Bat ** Dr. Anton *** Nightmares ** Genral Quarzite *** Sea Beasts ** Foot Soldiers *** Howling Guard *** Dreadnought *** Wolf Pack *** Zombies *** Henshin Knight Vengeance Rangers Other Villains * Polly Nomial ** Mega Slayer *** Titan *** Wallaby *** Strike *** Scorcher *** L'atice *** Silver-Bat *** Tanker Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) * Transforming Frontier Rifle ** Multi Use Device: Jet Soul * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Red, CF Yellow, CF Orange) ** Multi Use Device: Coaster Train Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Wild West Hurricaner * X-Blade (Firehawk) ** Vampire Saber (Vampire) * Engine Rifle (Firehawk,Ghost Rider, WW ARC's) ** Cyber Blaster (Shadow) * Hornet Dagger (Furry) ** Dragon Sword (Dragon) * Galactic Rapier (Millennium Force) ** Voltanics (Zodiac) * Cyclone Staff-> Storm Shaft (Railblazer/Meteor) * Excalibur (sword) (Icarus) * Phantom Bow ** Phantom Sword and Shield (Demon) * Seven Prong Cannon ** Coaster Force Cannon Cockpit Control Sword * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Zords Jet Series * Coaster Force Hyperzord ** Coaster Force Ultrazord *** Coaster Force Megazord **** Firehawk Zord (Red) **** Dolphin Zord (Blue) **** Python Zord (Green) **** Outlaw Zord (Yellow) **** Storm Zord (Orange) *** Mystic Coaster Megazord (Crimson and Navy) **** Dragon Zord (WW Red, Yellow, White) **** Mach Zord (WW Blue, Green) *** Whale Megazord **** Whale Zord **** Drachen Fyre Zord **** Light Cycle Zord **** Accelerator Zord **** Man-Copter Zord (toy exclusive) * Union Jet Thunder Vengeance Series * Vengeance Megazord (Black, Silver, Gold) Episodes Excluding episodes 15 and 23, all these episodes have one word titles (but some are in two parts) # Exposed # Fellowship # Qualification # 1950's princess # Fionghuela # Blazin # Midterms # Escap-e, part 1 # Escap-e, part 2 # Temptation # Resignation # Daydream, Part 1 # Daydream, Part 2 # Reinstatement # Night Hours # Longing # Gattime # Frenimes for Life # Awakening, Part 1 # Awakening, Part 2 # Blackout, part 1 # Blackout, part 2 # Auld Lang Syne # Unearthed # Lost Movies * Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion Notes * First series with a roller coaster motif * first team of collage students * first time a ranger is a robot since RPM ** First team with multiple as the suits for Balance, Champ, and Raptor were not used * Second Wild West Team ** This was done to make up for Hakugei's arc in Himitsuranger and an interest in having an Orange Ranger from the start * first time Blue and Green are female on the same team ** As Kayla is Cyan * First time a show has an opening for only 2 episodes since Ninja Steel ** However, this was because a mistake was noticed with Calvin's credit, not a special arc * Codes: ** CW= Canada's Wonderland ** CP= Cedar Point ** Knott's=Knott's Berry Farm ** KI=Kings Island ** CAG =California's Great America * After fours years of no new Sentai, the series was finally rebooted with ''Misutikkushiatā Sentai Kamanger (Mystic Theater Squadron Masked Ranger) * Lemurseighteen has thought of changing all the episode names for Coaster Force and Nitro to be references to songs instead of a standard number of words for each episode title (as seen by the Kalish sub-era) See Also * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page * Behind the scenes of Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Seasons with College Students Category:2024